The Slytherin Stealer
by Dan1007
Summary: Harry finds a green robed figure in his dormatory  Gryffindroe vs Slytherin Quidditch match.


The Slytherin Stealer 

"What time does the Christmas feast start?" asked Ron, intently

watching the falling snow outside the Gryffindore common room

window.

"Around eight," was Hermione's response, slightly lifting her eyes from _Dangerous monsters and where to find them_.

"Why do you guys have your nose in a book? It's Christmas!" shouted

Ron. This time Harry barely lifted his eyes from _Quidditch through the_

_ages_.

"You know Ron; you should try reading a book from the Hogwarts Library," said Hermione Impatiently, throwing Ron _Hogwarts: A history_.

"Nah, I'd rather not," Ron added, throwing Hermione back her book.

"Then go find something else to do. Geese Ron You're like A Bumble

shoot that won't open!" Hermione said, her voice getting louder.

"Okay, okay, _okay_, _I get it Hermione_." Ron added innocently.

When eight o'clock rolled, Ron was the most excited.

"Ron slow down," complained Hermione, breaking into a run to try and keep up with sprinting Ron.

"You'd never know a guy is afraid to read a book, can run _that_ fast,"

said Harry. Ron was the first to enter to Great hall for the feast,

Harry and Hermione arriving five minutes later. The three sat down

together at one big long table. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, came

strutting in moments later and took seats at the end of the table. Then

suddenly plates and all the food you could eat in a lifetime where

spread across the table, not to mention a _huge_ turkey. Ron quickly

grabbed one of everything on the table. Everyone stuffed them self,

until they felt like they could burst. Then at eleven o'clock, everyone

dragged them self's, to their respective house dormitories.

Weeks later came the first Quidditch match of the season, ageist

Slytherin. Harry didn't sleep well the night before the match. Around

one in the morning the dormitory door opened. In slipped a tall dark

figure in green robes and pointed nose, slipping out of the room. Harry

looked at the trunk at the base of his bed. Everything had been thrown

on to the floor. Harry was positive the figure in the green robes was

Professor Snape. Snape had never liked Harry, though he never

thought Snape would come into his dorm and rummage through his

stuff. Harry looked at his trunk again and picked up his _Firebolt _racing

broom to examine it. Everything seemed fine. Harry set it down again.

"How did a Slytherin get past the fat ladies' portrait hole?" Harry asked

himself, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

In the morning, in the great hall, Harry explained what he'd see last

night.

"Malfoy!" was Ron's first assumption.

"Snape?" suggested Hermione.

"That's what I think," Harry added. Just then Oliver Wood, Gryffindore's

Captain came by.

"Eat up Harry. Remember, Malfoy will be on your tail the _whole_ game

today, so when you see the snitch, mislead him, the put your _Firebolt_

into full acceleration and grab the snitch. Good Luck! " Then Wood

disappeared in to the crowds of the morning. At ten forty- five The

Gryffindore Quidditch team, left for the locker rooms. Harry and the

team changed into their scarlet Quidditch robes and waited for Wood's

pre-game pep talk.

"All right. This is my seventh and final year at

Hogwarts, and my final chance to win the cup. Today is the first leg to

winning the cup. Harry, Remember what I told you at breakfast about

Malfoy. Fred and George, Slytherin's beaters will be attacking Harry

with Bludgers, so be alert. Chasers, remember how Slytherin plays the

game. Now let's show 'em who's boss!" the team went nuts after

wood finished the pep talk. The two teams walked onto the fields.

Madam Hooch was refereeing _again_.

"Mount your brooms! On my whistle! 3-2-1 TWEET!"

"_The Quaffle is released, and the game has started_!" yelled an excited,

Lee Jordan. "Slytherin _in possession, Flint storming towards the _

_Gryffindore zone. Shoots and scores DANG IT! 10-0 Slytherin. Angelina_

_with the Quaffle now, passes to spinnet, to Bell Shoots, saved by_

_Bletchley, gives the Quaffle to Pucey shoots, scores. GEESE WOOD! ARE_

_YOU ASLEEP OR SOMETHING? 20-0 Slytherin! Angelina has the Quaffle_

_again shoots SCORES! FINALLY! 20- 10 Slytherin! TAKE THAT YOU DIRTY_

_ROTTEN…" _

"_Lee Jordan!"_

"_Sorry mam. Slytherin in position with flint with the Quaffle shoots_

_SAVE BY WOOD! Bell with the Quaffle, but stolen by flint, and scores._

_30-10 Slytherin. Angelina with the Quaffle shoots and saved, but hang_

_on look at Harry's Broom! Bet Malfoy Jinxed it!_

"_LEE!" _

"_Sorry. Malfoy spots the snitch and catches it! _

_! Slytherin_

_wins 170- 10". _

Every one for Gryffindore looked glum. There was silence in the locker

room after words.

"Told you Snape Jinxed your broom," taunted Ron.

"Now, I did stupid!" shouted Hermione. "Well let's go find out!" The

three marched down to past the Slytherin's.

"Look it's looser Potter taunted Malfoy."

"We want to speak to Dumbledore," said Hermione proudly.

"Come in," said Dumbledore from his office. Harry told Dumbledore

about how he saw a Slytherin in his dorm.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Snape told me. Marcus Flint snuck into the

Gryffindore boy's dorm and jinxed your broom. Snape, as you saw, did

not jinx the broom, but chased away Flint. It cost Slytherin 250 points

and flint two dentations," finished Dumbledore. "Oh thanks," shouted

Ron standing up. "For clearing it all up." "Any time," added

Dumbledore. And the three left Dumbledore's office.


End file.
